As shown in FIG. 1, a pistol nozzle of the prior art comprises a main body, a control lever, and a barrel which is fastened at one end thereof to one end of the control lever and is provided at other end thereof with a spray nozzle. Such a prior art pistol nozzle as described above is defective in design because the water stream is apt to be interfered with by the water turbulence, and because the spray nozzle is susceptible to being disoriented, thereby resulting in the water leak.